This invention relates to power golf carts, and more particularly to a collapsible power golf cart that may be used selectively in walking and riding modes and is collapsible for storage and transport in the trunk of a vehicle.
There are many golfers whose health is such that although they need and desire the exercise afforded by walking, there are conditions under which it is necessary at times to be able to ride. For example, a golfer may be quite able ordinarily to walk flat or moderately inclined fairways, but on occasion cannot do so, and usually is unable to walk up steeply inclined fairways.
There are presently available for use a wide variety of types of collapsible power golf cart that may be used either to walk behind or to ride. The walking type of collapsible power golf carts is exemplified in such U.S. Patents as Nos. 4,657,100; 4,615,406; 4,570,732; 4,570,731; 4,418,776; and 4,356,875. None of these walking type power carts is capable of accommodating riding.
The riding type of collapsible power golf cart is exemplified in such U.S. Patents as Nos. 4,573,549; 4,538,695; 4,522,281; 3,648,795; 3,513,924; 3,434,558; 3,329,228; and 3,043,389. None of these riding type power golf carts permits the alternative of walking.
Thus, there has not been provided heretofore a collapsible power golf cart that is convertible during a round of golf selectively to walk behind or to ride upon.